whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CoolCoreyCat13/Looking Into The Future! :D (Victorious)
Hey guys! So, i write these stories on Nick.com, and i decided to share one of them with all you guys! Madi requested me to make this, so here it is! It is about the Victorious gang about 20 years in the future and they all have kids! This story is about all the kids lifes. :) Chapter 1: Sierra's POV: I ran my fingers through my long thick brown hair. I had just got home from a long day of 5th grade, edging for it to be the last day of school. Tomorrow was my last day of 5th grade, and i would be going to middle school with the rest of my siblings. I nibbled on a cracker for a minute, just daydreaming. About... someone. "That is soo lame, Dipper!" I saw my 12 year old siblings, Dipper and Mabel walk in. "It happened! I swear!" Dipper said, messing with his messy brown hair. Alexis, Kylie, and Molly, my other older siblings, walked in. Yeah, i know what your thinking. I have a BIG family. This isnt even all of it. "Well i think he was looking at me, but i DONT know for sure." 14 year old Molly said. She was about to start high school, and ever since she hit 8th grade she has gone boy crazy. Alexis was looking at her middle school yearbook, muttering "Uh-Huh." every time Molly would say something. "I just think that--" Molly stopped talking and looked down at Alexis. "Your not really listening are you?" Alexis shaked her head, still looking down at her yearbook. Kylie casually walked over to me, holding her yearbook with her left hand in a tight grip. "Guess who i saw in the yearbook, Sierra?" I starred at her for a long time. "Ummm... who?" I said, hesitant. Kylie suddenly flipped to a random page, as if she knew the page number by heart. She pointed to a picture of a guy. I looked closer. It was... Tommy. My crush. I must of started blushing, cause Kylie was smiling hugely. "Oh, Sierra, you have such a major crush on him!" "Keep it down!" I hissed, covering her mouth. Too late. My twin brother Colton came in. "Sierra has a crush on who?" "Nobody! Nobody you know! I mean nobody!" My face turned beat red. I prayed silently to myself that Alexis, Molly, or Kylie wouldnt say anything. Mostly Kylie. Okay. You got me. I have a crush on a 7th grader. Well, almost an 8th grader. And im only a 5th grader, almost an 6th grader. He just... was so cute! All my sisters know i have a crush on him expect Colton. The problem was, when Colton and I go to the middle school, Colton could possibly meet Tommy. I sighed, opening my eyes. I suddenly realized everybody had left the room. What nice siblings. I took a seat on the island and took a sip out of my raspberry iced tea. I stared at Kylie's yearbook, with a smile on my face. I looked around to see if anyone was around, and slowly opened the yearbook. I flipped through the '6th graders and 8th graders' and finally found the 7th graders. I found Tommy, looking super cute in his plaid shirt and his black hair parted. I heard the door open and footsteps clatter into the kitchen. I quickly looked up, nearly throwing the yearbook across the room. It hit my 17 year old sister Summer. "Ouch!" Summer yelled, as if the yearbook hurt very badly. I bit my bottom lip. "Im sorry, Summer! Didnt mean for it to hit you." Summer rolled her eyes, mumbling stuff to herself. My older brother Jordan than came in. "Dont be such a drama queen, Summer. It was just a yearbook." Summe rolled her eyes again, and left the room. Obviously Jordan saw the whole thing. "Thanks Jordan." I said. "No prob" He said, picking up the yearbook. "HA Middle School Yearbook? Why do you have this?" Shoot! He doesnt know who Tommy is since he is high school, but i needed an excuse. "I, umm... wanted to see what the yearbook will be like when i am in it next year! Duh!" I fake laughed. Jordan looked at me as if he didnt believe me. "Well... gotta go bye!" I left the room as fast as a cheetah. Category:Blog posts